Her real emotion
by Tjdolphine
Summary: Lenne's story. 1000 years before Yuna, Rikku and Paine's time. Lenne's fight in the Machina War and her relationship with Shuyin.
1. Chapter 1

**As of 7-22-09, I have chosen to rewrite this. I liked it and all, but it was sketchy. So now I'm rewriting every chapter. Thank you. **

**This is my take on Lenne's and Shuyin's story. No one ever writes enough about them...they're utterly forgotten next to Yuna, Paine, Rikku, and Tidus. **

**So here goes.  
**

The young girl ran through the town, determined to make it on time for a change. She was always late for these important lessons, something that made her instructor quite irritable.

She pushed her way through the crowded streets of Zanarkand, ignoring the gasps, yelling, and swearing coming her way, as summoners had leanred to expect these mixed greetings and reactions.

"Lady Lenne!" a young voice cried.

Lenne sighed, and turned, smiling despite herself. Although only fifteen, she had a mothering streak in her and could not resist small children.

The small girl smiled back and said, "I love you Lady Lenne." Lenne smiled, her heart soaring. Little children were so innocent and sweet. She kissed the girl's head, "I love you too, young one," and ran forward, calling out a good bye.

Finally reaching the small hut, she gasped for breath, made sure she was ready, and opened the door.

"Lady Yevesca, I am _so _sorry. So very sorry." she apologized. The tall summoner turned to her, slowly.

Lenne had never understood how she could move so slowly and dramatically. It bugged her sometimes. "Lenne, it is excusable. For once, you are under ten minutes late. Quite a shock." Lady Yevesca's long blonde hair blew softly in the wind, and her long blue and white kimono's sleeves blew out softly too. They matched her eyes.

Lenne glanced down at her full length skirt and butterfly sleeved summoner outfit. She didn't like to wear it, it seemed as if she had nor gith to wear such a thing, as it seemed only Yevesca could ever perfect such an appearance.

"Lenne, today I want you to perfect the sending." Lenne gulped.

She had no idea how to do a sending, let alone perfect it. Supposively during a sending, you could dance on the water. While that sounded fun, it also sounded _impossible._ Apparently this was what was used as punishment when you're supposively _excusable. _"Lenne, come here first. I wish to show you something." Lady Yevesca suddenly said. Lenne walked forward and stood by her side, at the window that rose so high above the rest of Zanarkand, for the small hut rested on top of a hill.

"What do you see, dear?" Lenne shrugged. " I see Zanarkand, Lady Yevesca." she replied softly. "Exactly." Lady Yevesca said, before gliding away. She turned back to face Lenne, a few feet away. " It is Zanarkand that counts upon us, Lenne. I need your total dedication, or I'll believe you do not wish for this." Lenne ran to face her. "I do, Lady Yevesca." she said.

Lady Yevesca smiled down upon the fifteen year old, with an air of grace and beauty. "Then let us begin our sending perfection."

Lenne groaned and collapsed on the stairs leading to the concert hall, exhausted.

Being a summoner was hard work.

"Hey, you're the summoner/singer, huh?" a voice said.

Lenne looked up. A boy probably about her age was standing in front of her, his sandy blonde hair blowing untidily in the wind. " Yes, I am Lenne. You are...?" " Shuyin...uh...blitzball champ..youngest ever." he said proudly. "Blitzball seems so...unimportant sometimes...compared to being a singer, summoner...Maybe someday High Summoner...but that's a long ways away." she said, looking down. " Blitzabll is the life of the people! But your summoning... You have potential, that's for sure. You're doing a concert tomorrow night, right?"

" Yes." Lenne said, nodding. "I'll be there, Lady Lenne." Shuyin said, kissing her hand and walking off. Lenne smiled softly and touched her hand.

_He was so sweet...._

Lenne was completely relaxed the next day before her concert. Singing never made her as nervous as summoning.

She stepped onto the stage, looking carefully down at the stage. The lights slowly faded out, while her summoner's outfit changed into the songstress outfit.

"_What can I do for you?"_

Lenne paused and began again.

_" What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?_

_I can't hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I can see a place, that's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back_

_But the things I've seen_

_In those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

_Everything's so different _

_that it brings me to my knees... "_

Lenne threw her whole being into performing this song.

_" And though, I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give into it _

_Now, I know, that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me, _

_'You'll never be alone."_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can't hear you_

_And if, I find, the world of emotion has surrounded me, _

_And I can't go on_

_But you are there,_

_The moment that I close my eyes to comfort me_

_we are connected for all of time_

_I'll never be alone."_

Lenne took a small breath quickly and continued on, watching all the pleased faces.

_" And though, I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me,_

_I won't give into it Now, I know_

_that forward is the only way my heart, can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_'You'll never be alone.'_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can't hear you_

_I can't hear you..."_

Lenne lowered her microphone, danced the last move.

The people cheered and she waved and jumped up and down slightly. The ruffles of her blue songstress shirt tickled her, but she didn't notice.

One face stood out from the others.

_That boy, Shuyin._

He was smiling....._for her._


	2. Chapter 2

**And here goes the second chapter, which is now also been rewritten.**

Lenne decided to go watch the next blitzball game of Shuyin's. After all, she told herself, he _had _come to her concert. She let herself in, looking around at all the seats in the arena and finally selecting one nearest the field. She grinned and waited patiently for the game to start, waving and calling Shuyin's name when she saw him.

Shuyin saw her and waved back.

Lenne got really into the game. Every time Shuyin scored, she cheered. Some people were giving her odd looks but she didn't care.

Shuyin blew a kiss at her when he won the game, and the girls behind her muttered some nasty words before turning and walking away. Lenne sighed but ignored them.

The next day started a massive amount of training for Lenne. Bevelle was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, and everyone worried for a war. Lady Yevesca wanted her summoners ready for _anything. _

And to be ready for anything requires a lot of work. Everyday found Lenne hard at work, dancing across the sand, waving her staff in complicated patterns, muttering enchantments until she learned to say them in her thoughts and not her voice.

And she still gave concerts every week, hoping music would help keep the people from fearing too much. They would win this war with Bevelle, whenever it came.

She saw more and more of Shuyin. He wanted to be around her, to see her. One night he asked if she could walk with him down the beach, where they talked, giggling and enjoying themselves.

That night he kissed her, and the next day, Lady Yevesca praised young love for inspiring Lenne in her summoning.

One day, after a particularily hard training session in which she had repeatedly tried and failed to produce an invisible forcefield, she ran across an old scholar who had been a family friend for a long time, Maechen. He smiled at her. "Lady Lenne. Would you be so kind and grace my tearoom and myself with your presence for a small while?"

Lenne accepted and followed him into his sector B apartment. Maechen smiled at her and poured her tea, and sat down across from her. "My lady. I wish to confide something in you."

Lenne's brown eyes burned with curiosity. "Yes, sir?"

Maechen smiled slightly and said, in a light tone, "We shall not win this war, young one."

Lenne was outraged, but kept her voice calm, "And why do you think that? Sir?"

Maechen sighed. "I am old, my dear. I have seen enough of this world, of the whole of Spira, to know when wars will tear places like Zanarkand up, and when they won't. Spira's colonies and towns aren't innocent here, and never will be neither. Bevelle is out for revenge. You've heard the story of Vegnagun, I suppose?"

Lenne shook her head.

"Well of course you haven't. No one alive knows the TRUE story...no one but me, that is. Too many lies. But I know the truth. Exactly as my granddad told me, and he lived it.

Did you know, a hundred years ago, Zanarkand and Bevelle were sisters?"

"I-I'm not sure what you mean, sir."

"There were two sisters, living together in a town. this town, I dont remember the name, but it was what we now call Zanarakand and Bevelle. It was once all one town, not two islands across an ocean from each other. The town of beauty, as it was called. I do not recall it's real name. But...You do know stories of the Goddess Lennelia, right?"

"Yes, sir. My mother always said my name came from the first five letters of hers."

"Aye, so you DO know. Good, good. Ok. Well. Zanarkand and Bevelle were sisters, beautiful girls, the both of them. They were the daughters of Lennelia. Two more amazing girls you'd never find.

Well my granddad, he worked for their mother, and happened, one day, to see the sisters hard at work, practicing their summoning.

One of the two, Bevelle, saw him and smiled at him. But he had eyes not for her, but for her sister.

It took a good long while. But Bevelle realized he loved Zanarkand. And she was infuriated. She saw this as betrayal, that her very own sister was planning to marry the one she loved. My granddad.

It tore the sisters apart, and they began assembling their friends, even some family members, onto their side. They planned to start a war with each other.

My granddad, he couldnt take that, not at all. He went straight to Lennelia and told her what was going on.

Furious, she went to confront the two. They were bickering and ended up fighting, both attempting to kill the other.

Lennelia used her powers, the powers no one else had, to slpit them apart. The very land they were on.

Half of the land went across the ocean, the other half stayed put.

Lennelia's daughters died, but not their spirits. Bevelle and Zanarkand flowed their spirit's energy into the land, and the people. Zanarkand and Bevelle, the towns, were born. And the hatred has been going on ever since.

And you see, the people of Bevelle built something Lady Bevelle had planned on inventing herself, that she had drawn out the ways to build, called Vegnagun. Our people stole it long ago.

Vegnagun is a powerful machina. Enough to wipe out a whole town. And everything living in it. It currently resides in restricted area A-West, B901. Our people won't use it. But Bevelle will kill to have it back."

Lenne was shocked. She had never known any of this. "They...they were going to kill each other? Over your granddad? and Vegnagun was going to be what Lady Bevelle used?"

Maechen smiled at her. "Love can drive poeple to insanity, make them do things they'd never do. Love is powerful, more powerful than your's Ladyship's summoning, or your Lady Yevesca's. And yes, I gather that is what Lady Bevelle planned to do."

Lenne was sitting there. "Wow. Maechen...thank you for sharing this with me. But."

She stood.

"I still believe we can win this war. We will win this war."

Maechen smiled. "I like your spirit."

Lenne's eyes shone with excitement. "Maybe we can even reunite the people of Zanarkand and Bevelle. I must go, sir. Thank you."

And she left.

Maechen muttered, "She has more of Lennelia's spirit than anything else."

**So..do you like? and yes, I came up with all that myself. The story Maechen told. It was too funn to write. **

**And thats this chapter. :) Thank you for reading.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, rewritten(: **

**And OH! Thats the full version of 1000 words. I wish I could say i did write part of it. Unfortunately no. :(**

Hope did seem lost. The war had barely started and things were bad.

"I wrote this song with all of you in mind. I know hope is hard to come by. Despair is corroding us. I'm hoping this will restore some peace of mind to some if not all of you. All of you were thought of during the writing of this song."

Lenne held back the tears she could already feel forming behind her eyes.

_"I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me,_

_your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me; not that easily._

_I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left._

_But I was listening._

_You'll fight your battles far from me;far too easily._

_'Save your tears cause I'll come back' I could hear that you whispered as_

_you walked through that door._

_But still I swore; to hide the pain when I turn back the pages._

_Shouting might have been the answer, what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_

_But now, I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart...._

_Oh a thousand words, have never been spoken, they'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you,_

_suspended on silver wings_

_and a thousand words, _

_one thousand confessions; will cradle you,_

_making all of the pain you feel seem far awa-ay_

_They'll hold you fore-ver."_

Looking out at the crowd, Lenne caught sight of Shuyin. Lady Yevesca. The summoners. The blitzball players. The families.

They all had tears in their eyes but sad smiles on their faces.

_"The dream isn't over yet,_

_though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day...you've been there with me all the way._

_I still hear you say_

_'Wait for me I'll write you letters.'_

_I could see how you stared with your eyes to the floor._

_But still I swore, to hide the doubt,_

_when I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answet_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?_

_But now, I'm strong enough,_

_to know it's not too late_

_cause a thousand words, call out through the ages_

_they'll fly to you, even though I can't see _

_I know they're reaching you,_

_suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words, one thousand embraces_

_will cradle you_

_making all of your weary days seem far away_

_they'll hold you fore-ver"_

_Oh a thousand words, have never been spoken,_

_they'll fly to you, they'll casrry you home and back into my arms,_

_suspended on silver wings _

_ohhh._

_and a thousand words, call out through the ages; they'll cradle you_

_turning all of your lonely years to only days_

_they'll hold you forever_

_Oooooohhhhh..."_

The tears fell slowly, softly, down Lenne's cheeks.

_"One thousand words...."_

She closed her eyes, the tears falling softly, people shouting sweet words to her.

--------

Miresha, a summober about six months older than Lenne, came walking up with a sad expression on her face. "Lenne...can I confide something in you?"

Lenne nodded. Miresha's blue eyes were sad.

"You know of that blitzball player, Shen?"

Lenne nodded. Shen was Shuyin's best friend.

"I'm in love with him. We plan to marry, as soon as this is all over."

"Oh that is fantastic, Miresha!"

Miresha's eyes teared. "Not really. Shen is fighting in the war. I'm worried he or I won't make it through this alive.

I...I can't live without him."

Lenne stared at the summoner with a sad look on her beautiful face. "I have hope for the two of you. And for all of us. We will make it through this war. We must."

The two summoners stared up at the night sky.

**Done. Now on to chapters four and possibly five.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And chapter four, rewritten with better story lineage. (:**

"Lenne!! Lenne!!" Lenne jumped up at the sound of someone screaming her name.

There were loud shots being fired outside, and she wasted no time to get to the voice.

The youngest summoner, a small girl of twelve named Shae, was screaming as a strong Fiend advanced on her.

Lenne swung her staff and the Fiend died. Shae burst into tears, and Lenne grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"You- go that way. Make sure you stay with Lady Yevesca. Hurry!" she said, and the younger girl ran.

Lenne ran through the streets of Zanarkand, pushing through crowds and calming people down.

Stopping short, she saw a horrible sight.

Shen was dead, sprawled in a horrible way.

Miresha was crying over his body, and looked up, seeing Lenne there.

Her eyes flickered with... realization? and, as Lenne watched in horror, Miresha took a knife and raised it to her own throat.

"Miresha!" Lenne screamed, a second too late.

For a moment, as Lenne ran and sat by the bodies, she felt angry. How could Miresha be so selfish? They were at war and needed everyone!

But then Lenne wondered...

Miresha had seen her. She knew it. There was no way she hadn't.

What better way to be sent than with the one you loved.

"Wouldn't I have wanted the same thing if Shuyin had..." Lenne muttered, choking, unable to finish the sentence.

She swung her staff, pulling the bodies gently to the shore of the water.

Lenne gulped. This was what she was worried about. Would the water _actually_ hold her? Would she do this right?

She stepped onto the water.

**_It held her._**

She began the dance that would perform her sending. She danced intricately, counting the steps and waving her staff slowly.

She sat down once the sending was over, crying.

For Miresha.

For Shen.

Two lovers who had never been able to be locked together indefinitely, had their lives cut short.

After moments, she jumped up and ran deep into town, wanting to ensure safety of everyone she could.

"Lenne!" Lady Yevesca shouted, running up to her.

"Lenne, we need you at the front...you have fifteen minutes."

Lenne ran through the crowds and right into Shuyin.

"Lenne!" he said. " Shuyin, I need to be at the front." His eyes widened.

"But everyone fighting at the front will die!"

Lenne bit her lip, her brown eyes watering. This was such a hard decision. She didn't want to meet the same fate as Miresha. She wanted to be locked with Shuyin the way Miresha and Shen had never gotten too.

She looked into Shuyin's beautiful eyes.

"Come with me, Lenne. We can run far away from here. We can _live_." He whispered.

Time seemed to halt. The people running by took no notice of these lovers standing in their midst, as the lovers took no notice of them.

"If I die, then I die for my people and home's safety, Shuyin." she said slowly.

**_Making her decision._**

"I love you." she mumbled, before running. Away from him.

Shuyin stood there. Lenne...was willing to die. For this stupid war! For these people who years from now would take it for granted, not care that someone so caring, so amazing, had died for them and their safety!

Shuyin dodged waves of people, making his way to A-West. He knew of something there that would save Lenne.

It was deep underground, but that could, and would, change within a matter of minutes.

He headed through, past security. A loud voice called out over an intercom,

"Everyone stay calm! Our machina wil fire soon, please do NOT try to evacuate just yet!"

Lenne changed into her songstress attire, so she could use darkness dance and her staff at the same time. The air machinas began firing, but they all ricocheted off an invisible force. She watched Lady Yevesca walk slowly up the steps, murmuring under her breath and closing her eyes.

Lenne frowned and watched the people run for the evacuation center.

Lady Yevesca, still concentrating, murmured, "Shae, calm down. Your duty is here with us, at the front. We die for our home."

**_Harshly._**

The youngest summoner was whimpering.

Lenne narrowed her eyes. She was willing to die for her home.

Maybe that was her fate.

But this little girl, it wasn't hers.

Lenne pulled the girl over to her.

**_Goodness, she was only twelve._**

"Shae, go down. Evacuate. Take as many with you as you can, but most importantly, **get yourself out.**"

"But Lady Yevesca said-"

"Yevesca is mistaken."

Shae gasped. She couldn't believe Lenne's nerve.

Lenne couldn't believe her own nerve...to go against her teacher's orders, to disrespect her by not using her title.

"You have a bright future, Shae. You are not meant to be here. Go."

**_Now. _**

The young girl ran off.

With her barriers up, Lady Yevesca turned to Lenne. "You _dared_ to go against what I said?!"

Lenne stood her ground.

"Yes. She has a long life ahead of her. She's only twelve!"

"And she wanted this just as much as you did." Lady Yevesca snapped.

"Yes, and I knew what I was giving up. My family. Possibly one day, my life.

Shae didn't.

This is my destiny. My fate.

But it was **_never _**hers." Lenne replied, unhappy.

Lady Yevesca turned away. Back to the others, back to throwing up more barriers.

Lenne held her staff in the horizontal position, signaling she was ready.

**_For whatever happened._**

Then that voice over the intercom said :

"Shuyin has gone MIA.

Last seen heading toward restricted area A-West, B901."

Lady Yevesca almost lost her concentration as all the other summoners gasped.

They all knew what was down there:

Vegnagun.

Bevelle's machina that had been stolen long ago.

Lenne knew the full story about it though. But even without the full story, it was known by all what it could do.

So why was Shuyin--

"Oh!" Lenne gasped, covering her mouth in horror.

She now knew why Shuyin went down there.

He wanted to save her at any cost.

Even if it meant killing everyone else in Zanarkand.

She stole away from the other summoners quickly, accidentally dropping her staff along the way.

_**A massacre.**_

_And Shuyin is going to make it worse._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ok so chapter five will be the last chapter now that this has been rewritten. So ya. This is the penultimate chapter. Thanks for reading, and go read the last chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so when I first decided to re-write this particular story, I figured it would stay as only a four chapter story.**

**BUT.**

**This is the fifth and final.**

**I think I've done pretty well with this story. Don't you?**

**Thank you for reading! **

**----------------------------------**

Shuyin focused on starting Vegnagun up.

It wasn't an easy process or a fast one, and he knew he had to act quickly if Lenne should live.

Lenne raced towards A-West as quickly as possible.

It was difficult to weave through the crowds of frantic people.

**_Crying women. Screaming children. Yelling men._**

"Why aren't you at the front, saving us?"

"My children, oh my children!"

"I love you, Lady Lenne!"

Lenne turned.

**_That same small girl from two years ago._**

Two years older, yes. But the same sweet eyes. Same sweet face.

"I love you too, young one." Lenne choked out.

"Are we all going to die?" The small girl asked.

Lenne caught her breath. The girl had asked so directly, so fearlessly.

"I... I don't want you to die, young one. I will do all in my power."

The girl stared at her.

"But...we will. Won't we?"

Lenne felt the tears falling, and she didn't wipe them away.

Pulling a small heart shaped pebble out of her skirt pocket, she whispered, "Run. Run far. That heart will guide you to safety."

Shuyin had given it to her. It had been enchanted by a very powerful sorcerer, and he had said she needed to use it in her greatest need of safety.

She wanted the little girl to have it.

The little girl was crying. "Can I take my family?"

Lenne kneeled in front of her. "Take whoever you can. Guide as many to safety as possible, young one. I'm trusting you to never forget. And to not lose it."

She kissed the girl's forehead, as she had two years ago.

**_When times were easier. _**

Lenne finally reached A-West and ran towards the restricted area.

As expected, no one was guarding it in all the confusion and chaos.

But a flying person stopped her short.

Maechen landed at her feet.

"Maechen!"

she cried, distressed. He frowned slightly, breathing harshly.

"Lady Lenne....I can sleep peacefully knowing you shall take care of me. You didn't forget that story I told you, did you?"

"Of course not, sir." Lenne said, trying to not cry.

"Lady..will you sing your newest song to me until the final rest takes me?"

Lenne nodded and moved him over to a sheltered area.

_"Though a thousand words, _

_have never been spoken,_

_they'll fly to you,_

_crossing over the time and distance holding you,_

_suspended on silver wings,_

_and a thousand words, one thousand confessions,_

_will cradle you,_

_making all of the pain you feel _

_seem far away_

_they'll hold you forev-er...."_

Lenne stopped when he smiled softly, and his chest stopped rising.

Biting back tears, she then realized she no longer had her summoner's staff.

Lenne freaked out.

She would regret not sending him the rest of her life! He who had confided such a great secret to her, he who had taught her.

**_He who had warned her._**

But no other summoners were nearby, and so she resolved to send him after dealing with Shuyin and...

... Vegnagun.

She made her way through the restricted door and down the passageway.

Shuyin smiled.

Finally. Vegnagun was almost ready.

Lenne finally reached the end of the passage, and her eyes were met with the sight of Shuyin and Vegnagun, and Vegnagun was practically ready.

She ran forward and screamed,

"Shuyin!! You must stop!!"

Shuyin turned at the voice.

Lenne had her arms open to him.

**_So much relied on this moment..._**

He halted the process.

"Lenne!" he cried.

He jumped over the edge to her, and she hugged him tightly.

"Shuyin...you almost did something awful."

"I...I wanted to save you."

Before she could reply, footsteps made them look up in fear.

"Bevelle soldiers..."

Lenne said softly.

The soldiers lifted their guns.

Shuyin narrowed his eyes at them, and gave Lenne a soft look, then started to move.

_The guns fired._

Lenne felt pain in her chest, as they both fell to the ground.

**_Letting go of one another._**

Shuyin's face was turned to her, and he moved slightly, his fingers flexing.

A tear fell down Lenne's cheek.

_"Though 1000 words, have never been spoken..."_

_"I'm Lenne!"__  
"Lady Yevesca."  
"I know. I wanna be a summoner too."  
"Oh really, young one?" the small girl nodded.  
Lady Yevesca smiled. "I think summoning would be good for you."_

_"You must perfect the sending, Lenne dear." " I know Lady Yevesca, I know." Trying so hard...why couldn't she get it right??_

_"__You shouldn't be a summoner! Bad things will come of it!"  
"But daddy.."  
"No!" Her dad had never wanted her to become a summoner..._

_Her parents wouldn't speak to her, or permit her to live with them once she became a summoner._

_ They hadn't watched her first concert, that's how very against her they were._

_"So Lenne, are you too busy with summoner duties to see me tonight?" Lenne smiled. __  
Shuyin was impossible to say no too._

_"What can I do for you?__  
Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart... "_

Was a voice calling her name? Was she able to answer?

Why couldn't she move her lips? They seemed so heavy.

"The poor girl--she was so sweet.."

Why were they referring to her like she wasn't there?

**_I'm here! See me! Hear me!!!_**

"And who is the boy, Lady?"

"He was her love. Dead as well."

Lady Yevesca's voice was haunting...and...somewhat...far off?

"Dead...she was so great."

Dead?? What did they mean dead?

**_But I'm here! Right here!_**

_"Lenne, I'll always take care of you."__  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."_

_The little girl.  
"Can I take my family?"  
"Take whoever you can."_

_"Shuyin! You must stop!!"_

_The last hug....._

**_Pain...and now..._**

**_Nothingness._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So so. It's done. Rewritten. Im happy with it.**

**Sorry. It is pretty sad, and Im not good at writing sad stuff so just let me know if it was ok, not great, whatever. **

**Peace out!**


End file.
